


Обучение

by MeyMey



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey





	Обучение

Гарри связывает его руки за спиной, проверяет узлы. Эггзи смотрит на него, затаив дыхание. Он знает, что это всего лишь обучение, но Гарри стоит перед ним на коленях и с абсолютно серьёзным лицом завязывает верёвку на запястьях. Если Эггзи немного наклонится вперёд, он сможет поцеловать Гарри в макушку. Или лизнуть в лоб. Эггзи представляет реакцию Гарри и смеётся.   
— И что же рассмешило тебя? — холодно спрашивает Гарри и поднимает голову, встречаясь с Эггзи взглядом.   
— Я представил, что будет, если я лизну тебя в лоб, — признаётся Эггзи и пожимает плечами, тут же пожалев об этом, потому что связанные руки больно проходятся по жесткой спинке стула.   
— Мой лоб будет мокрым, — едва приподняв уголки губ, отвечает Гарри и поднимается с колен. Он выпрямляется, и смех застревает в горле Эггзи, когда он понимает, в каком сейчас находится положении.   
Гарри стоит прямо напротив него, его ширинка находится прямо напротив лица Эггзи, а руки Эггзи крепко связаны за его спиной. Эггзи болезненно морщится, думая, что будь на месте Гарри кто-нибудь типа его отчима, он бы обязательно этим воспользовался.   
С другой стороны, что-то внутри Эггзи говорит, что будет не против, если этим воспользуется именно Гарри.   
— Надеюсь, ты думаешь над тем, как выпутаться, — прерывает Гарри его мысли, и Эггзи поднимает голову.   
— Тебе обязательно стоять ко мне так близко?  
— Тебя смущает это? — Гарри улыбается и немного расслабляет галстук. — Наводит на мысли? Воспоминания? — последнее он произносит с непонятной осторожностью, и Эггзи мотает головой.   
— Просто странно пялиться на чью-то ширинку.   
— Не пялься, — пожимает плечами Гарри, и через мгновение Эггзи чувствует сколькую узкую полоску ткани на своём лице. Эггзи узнаёт галстук по одному лишь запаху туалетной воды Гарри.   
— Теперь я чувствую себя ещё более неловко, — говорит Эггзи, а потом захлёбывается словами, когда рука Гарри проходится по его волосам. Гарри проводит рукой по его голове и спускается к подбородку, чуть приподнимая лицо Эггзи, а тот зачем-то приоткрывает рот. Это получается у него совершенно спонтанно и неожиданного для него самого, поэтому в следующую секунду он уже крепко сжимает зубы.   
— Кажется, тебе нравится наш урок, — говорит спокойно Гарри, и Эггзи закусывает губу от обиды и стыда, понимая, что Гарри намекает на выпуклость на штанах.   
— Это просто... адреналин?   
— Это просто то, что тебе нравится наше обучение, — говорит Гарри, а Эггзи вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда получает шлепок по ноге.   
— Что ты... что ты делаешь? — возмущается он, а потом прикусывает губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть второй раз.   
— Учу тебя. Скажем, у тебя есть пять минут на то, чтобы избавиться от пут. Через пять минут и одну секунду ты оказываешься в полной моей власти. Время пошло.   
Эггзи вздрагивает от нового шлепка и пытается высвободить руки, но верёвки только сдирают кожу на запястьях, и Эггзи шипит от боли.  
— Это какое-то извращение, а не тренировка! — ворчит он, ёрзая на стуле и пытаясь ослабить путы.  
— Ситуации бывают разные, — отвечает холодно Гарри, а потом кладёт обе руки на ноги Эггзи, заставляя его замереть, и начинает, мягко надавливая, гладить. От паха к коленям и обратно. Эггзи выдыхает, пытаясь вспомнить, чем вообще занимался.   
Гарри напоминает:  
— Три минуты.   
Большие пальцы Гарри словно бы невзначай проходятся по члену Эггзи, и тот сгибается, чуть не вывихнув себе руки.   
— Прекрати, — хнычет Эггзи, когда одной рукой Гарри сжимает его сосок, а второй вновь проходится по члену. — Пожалуйста, я...  
— Если бы я требовал от тебя секретную информацию, ты бы выдал её?   
— Нет, чёрт, нет, — Эггзи кричит на выдохе, пытаясь отвлечься.   
— Уверен, что не хочет рассказать мне всё, что знаешь? — говорит тихо Гарри ему на ухо и сжимает его член в руке. Эггзи заходится в крике и сгибается, сдирая запястья до крови.   
— Нет, — хнычет он. — Я ничего не скажу.   
Он говорит то, во что сам не верит, потому что в голове одно только: "Я скажу и сделаю всё, что угодно, только дай мне кончить". Эггзи только надеется, что это его реакция на Гарри. Он надеется, что он не такой извращенец, каким кажется сейчас. Вся проблема в том, что всё это делает Гарри. И Эггзи чувствует его руки, его запах, его голос.   
— У тебя осталось десять секунд, Эггзи, — говорит Гарри и отступает от него на шаг. — Я говорю это только затем, чтобы ты был готов.   
Эггзи слышит как взвизгивает молния на брюках Гарри. Эггзи ухмыляется и поднимает голову, открывая рот и высовывая язык.   
— Я вижу, что ты готов, — хмыкает Гарри и не сдерживает громкий вздох, когда его член исчезает во рту Эггзи.   
Эггзи аккуратно двигает головой, навстречу члену Гарри, лучше, чем все те порноакриссы в фильмах. Он почти уверен, что лучше. Гарри, наконец, стонет, прижимая голову Эггзи к своему паху и изливаясь в его глотку. Эггзи доволен собой. Он чувствует себя так, словно выпил литр виски. Его голова отказывается работать нормально. Он рыдает и утыкается в плечо Гарри, когда тот парой движений руки помогает Эггзи кончить.   
— Тебе плохо? — интересуется участливо Гарри, развязывая руки Эггзи.   
Эггзи мотает головой и удерживает галстук на своих глазах. Ему ужасно стыдно. Ему ужасно мало.   
— Твоя реакция лучше, чем страх, — мягко говорит Гарри. — Главное, когда это буду не я, не бойся. Страх мешает.   
— Возбуждение тоже особо не помогает, — говорит тихо Эггзи, поднимая руки на уровень лица. Гарри смотрит на его красные запястья, блестящие от крови и сукровицы.   
— Это был твой первый раз... во всех смыслах. И если из пут ты высвобождаешься и правда плохо, то...  
— О, молчи, пожалуйста, — Эггзи кривится в подобии улыбки.  
Гарри вздыхает и стягивает с глаз Эггзи галстук.   
— Это было обоюдное желание, — говорит он и целует Эггзи в лоб.   
— Гарри? — зовёт Эггзи, когда тот отходит от него.   
— Что?  
— Можно я оставлю галстук себе?


End file.
